Un poco más dulce
by Minamo
Summary: [Yoh, Hana, Anna] ¿Mamá, por qué no eres dulce?


**Un poco más dulce**

¿Mamá, por qué no eres dulce?

-

**H**ana Asakura era un niño muy bien portado, pero, cuando se enojaba, dejaba libre un carácter tan temible como el de su propia madre. A pesar de su corta edad, ocho años para ser exactos, el pequeño rubio era demasiado gruñón con respecto a las cosas que no le gustaban y, por ese motivo, lavar los trastos sucios de la cena era como el mayor castigo del mundo para él.

Odiaba hacerlo, odiaba que se lo ordenaran.

-¿Por qué yo? –se decía a si mismo mientras secaba un plato y lo dejaba caer sobre los demás. Tenía que darle gracias a Kami que no eran de vidrio, porque si su madre escuchaba romperse uno, lo castigaría.

-Porque te portaste mal –la voz de su madre tras de él lo congeló –Sabes que es tu castigo por desobedecer ordenes, así que no vengas con berrinches –frunció el ceño. No podía creer lo terco que era. –Además no son muchos trastos, no te quejes y más te vale que lo hagas bien.

Hana soltó un bufido cuando la rubia se retiró.

No era justo.

Lo habían castigado sólo porque él había desobedecido a su maestra y se había escapado de una excursión escolar. Vale, eso no era justo en lo absoluto. Primero porque la maestra le había dicho que no se alejaran mucho, y eso había hecho él, no se había alejado mucho, sólo unos cuantos cientos de metros, y segundo porque la excursión era de lo más aburrida.

Anna se había enfado demasiado cuando una llamada telefónica la había interrumpido en la parte más interesante de su programa favorito, además de que en esa llamada le decían que su hijo había desaparecido. Había sentido una furia recorrerle el cuerpo entero ante el aviso.

Lamentablemente, su padre no pudo interferir en el regaño. Por más que trató de calmar a su esposa, ella terminaba regañándolo a él también.

Para mala suerte de Hana, Yoh había sido mandado a comprar postres, porque si él estuviese ahí, lo ayudaría con los trastos sucios, siempre lo hacía.

Su padre era genial, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su madre.

Ella siempre lo estaba regañando, siempre le decía que hacer y que no hacer, como entrenar, como comer, como sentarse, como hablar, como comportarse. Era demasiado dura con él y con todos. En cambio, su padre era el divertido, quien lo defendía, quien lo llevaba al parque, quien lo consentía. A veces pensaba que su madre no lo quería, que sólo estaba ahí para vigilarlo y regañarlo.

Él llegó a pensar que su tía Tamao sería mejor madre que Anna. Ella sí lo consentía, le hacía dulces, lo llevaba a divertirse y era amable, muy amable. Bueno, pero aún así, con todo eso, amaba más a su madre a pesar de todos los regaños. Pero si tan sólo fuese un poco dulce como Tamao, ella, su madre, sería mucho mejor.

-Ojala tía Tamao fuese mi mamá… -soltó el pequeño en un arranque de furia al ver que le quedaban varios trastos por lavar.

No quiso decir exactamente eso, pero, lamentablemente, ya lo habían escuchado.

Hana giró su cabeza hacía la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó algo caer. Ahí, frente a él, estaba su madre. Ella había dejado caer una pequeña caja de dulces que traía en las manos.

Las palabras del rubio habían afectado a su madre. Anna nunca llegó a pensar que unas simples palabras le dolerían tanto. Y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Hana se percató de lo que había hecho. Pudo ver la expresión de su madre, seria como siempre, pero en sus ojos notó las tristeza que le había causado con palabras que él no sentía, porque lo que había dicho era erróneo.

Bajó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba parado y corrió hacía la rubia. La vio poniéndose su abrigo dispuesta a salir.

-Mamá yo…

-Voy a salir, tu padre no tarda en llegar –decía en un susurró, casi inaudible para su hijo. –Si pregunta, fui a dar una caminata…

Anna salió de la pensión con prisa, ni siquiera se fijó que pasó a lado de su esposo, quien llegaba con una bolsa llena de postres.

-Annita, ¿a dónde vas? –Pero ella no respondió, pasó de largo –Hana, ¿a dónde va tu madre? –preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposa.

-A caminar –contestó el pequeño con la mirada baja.

Yoh notó la tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede, Hana? –se acercó a él y alzó el rostro del pequeño para que lo mirara. Vio sus grandes ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

-Dije algo que no debí decir... yo… -el pequeño rubio rompió en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de su padre -¡Yo no quería decirlo! ¡No eso! ¡Yo la quiero mucho!

Yoh no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Explícame bien, hijo –Hana se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, tomó aire y le explicó a su padre lo que había dicho. –Ah, ya veo, con que eso sucedió.

-Sí, yo no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

Caminaron hacía la cocina, donde Yoh dejó los postres en la mesa y Hana recogió la caja de dulces que su madre había dejado caer.

-Y ¿por qué lo dijiste? –le preguntó su padre sentándose en una de las sillas y mostrándole la que estaba a su lado para que Hana se sentara -¿Es lo que en verdad sientes, pequeño?

-¡Claro que no, papá! –contestó rápidamente y se sentó donde su padre le señalaba -¡Yo amo a mamá! Pero… -bajó su mirada hacía la caja de dulces, triste.

-Te gustaría que fuese más dulce –le completó su padre –No te voy a negar que pensaba lo mismo, pero eso es lo que hace especial a tu madre. Ella es dulce, sólo cuando no la vez.

-¿Ah?

Yoh sonrió.

-Te voy a decir –le susurró a su hijo -¡Pero no vayas a decir que te dije porque me sube el entrenamiento! –Hana rió por el comportamiento infantil de su padre –En las noches, cuando tú ya estás dormido, va tu habitación y te da un beso en la…

-Frente –El rubio tocó su frente con cariño –Entonces no son sueños.

-No, pequeño –sonrió su padre –Tu madre te ama muchísimo. Es dulces a su única y extraña forme de ser.

-Pero es muy dura y…

-Esa es su forma de demostrarte que te quiere –le dijo su padre –La conozco desde que tenía diez años y no ha cambiado en nada, es igual de genial que siempre –rió Yoh al recordar –Cuando nos pone mucho a entrenar o nos regaña porque hacemos una travesura, es porque se preocupa por nosotros, pero como es orgullosa, como tú comprenderás –tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta –no suele mostrar su lado dulce.

-Sí, papá.

-Ya llegué.

Una voz apagada se escuchó en la entrada después de casi una hora de su partida.

Hana, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó de su silla y salió corriendo al encuentro de su madre. Al llegar hasta ella la abrazó, aforrándose a su cintura y con lágrimas en los ojos se disculpaba una y otra vez. Yoh los miraba desde el pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

-Calma, hijo –decía ella poniéndose a la altura del rubio –No tienes porque llorar.

-¡Que sí! –Lloraba aún el pequeño, con la caja de dulces en una mano sin poder soltarla –Lo siento, mamá, enserio ¡yo no quise decir eso!

-Lo sé.

-Pero, mamá… –a Hana le costaba hablar -¡Yo quise decir que me gustaría que fueses un poco dulces! No quería decir… lo que dije.

-Bien, si te calmas hablaremos bien de esto –decía con la siempre seriedad que caracterizaba a la rubia –No es para que llores tanto, Hana.

-Yo pensé que estabas molesta conmigo y que ya no me ibas a querer… -el pequeño bajó su mirada, apenado.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sí, me puedo llegar a molestar contigo por escaparte en excursiones escolares, pero nunca te dejaré de querer, Hana –besó su frente, como cada noche mientras él dormía.

Hana se sonrojó ante tal muestra amor, ya que casi no recibía ninguna por parte de su madre.

-Te amo demasiado, mi pequeño –fue un susurro al oído de su hijo, que lo hizo sentir tan dichoso.

Su madre era perfecta tal como era.

-¡Hana-chan! ¡Anna-chan! –Los dos escucharon los gritos de Yoh que ahora venían desde la cocina -¡Se va a derretir el helado de chocolate que compré! ¡Vengan a comer, no me dejen solito!

Anna y Hana rieron.

-Papá es un tontito –dijo agarrando la mano de su madre para ir en dirección de la cocina.

-¡Ja! Yo lo sé más que nadie.

**FIN**

**Nota: Jo, jo, jo. Me salió medio meloso ¿no? Ah, pero me gustó. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un YohxHanaxAnna! Son una belleza los tres. Eso me recuerda que tengo que actualizar mi fic de Hana (corregir todas las faltas de ortografía). **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. **

**C'ya!**


End file.
